Field of the Invention
The invention relates to three-dimensional display method and devices, and more particularly, relates to a method, an apparatus and a cell for displaying objects in a three-dimensional image data in real three-dimensional objects.
Description of Related Art
With improvement in technology, in the development of the display technology, a three-dimensional (3D) display technology has gradually replaced the traditional two-dimensional display technology and became main stream of current display technologies. The three-dimensional display technology is capable of clearly exhibiting three-dimensional shapes, orientations and extending directions of the object on the screen, and applying in various fields. For example, in medical research, the traditional medical diagnosis image is restricted to two-dimensional cross-sectional image. Accordingly, when the doctor observes the diagnosis image, a diagnosis deviation may occur because the diagnosis image only shows characteristics in one single aspect. Yet, with assistance of the three-dimensional display technology, the doctor is able to clearly observe all aspects of the diagnosis image to reduce occurrences of misjudgment. Further, in terms of entertainments, when users are watching movie or playing three-dimensional games, the three-dimensional displays technology is capable of exhibiting a visual effect in which objects in the screen are fired towards viewers and flied outside of the screen. As a result, effects of entertainments may be improved since users can usually experience an immersive sensation.
Nonetheless, although images displayed by current three-dimensional display are capable of completely exhibiting all aspects of the objects, the immersive sensation for users is limited only to visual sensations. After all, visual sensations cannot compete to sensations of real touch for users. Therefore, if the display is capable of displaying real objects which are touchable, users may indeed experience an unprecedented sensation of real touch.